ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Upcoming Content
The list here is new content that is coming out sometime in 2018. 2018 promises to be the best year of UDU! Confirmed Cars A list of vehicles that have been confirmed to be added to the game in the future. * Honda Civic Type-R 18' (FK8) * Subaru Impreza WRX STi 09' Hatchback (GRB) * Scion FR-S/Toyota GT86 12' * Lexus RX 350 13' * Lexus LFA * Cadillac CTS-V 12' * Toyota Prius 11' * Porsche Cayenne 17' (92A) * Porsche Carrera GT * Honda Fit * BMW M3 15' (F80) * Mazda RX-7 97' (FD3S) * Toyota Supra RZ (A80) * Nissan Silvia (S15) * Subaru Impreza 22B STi * Acura/Honda NSX 97' (NA1) * Tesla Model S * Aston Martin DB5 * Chevrolet El Camino SS 70' * Chevrolet Corvette C6 Grand Sport 10' * Porsche Cayman R (987) * Ford GT 16' * Ford Shelby GT350 16' * Unmarked Police Dodge Charger * Lamborghini Centenario * Hennessey Venom F5 * Porsche 918 Spider * Police Toyota Prius * Nissan 370Z (Z34) * Mazda Mazdaspeed3 11' Mesh Leaks (SPOILER WARNING) Vehicles potentially confirmed based on mesh data and inventory snooping. Do not add anything here without proof. * GMC Typhoon * Jaguar F-Type (S/R/SVR) * Audi ®S4 10' * Audi TT(S/RS) 10' * McLaren P1 (one of two possible McLaren models) * McLaren Senna (other possible McLaren model) * Mercedes-AMG GT(S/R) * Mercedes-Benz ML63 AMG (W164) * Porsche Boxter(S) * Ferrari F50 (mesh model version) Potential Future Content This is for future content that may be added but has not been confirmed. They might come and have been at least once mentioned by a staff member. For example,if you see Alex (TTP) say something on the UD Discord about a future car, you can be sure that it's possibly coming. Let's say I (This actually happened) saw TTP post something with lists of cars. This is what the list turned out to be: * Lamborghini Countach? * Travel Trailer(maybe...) * Armored Vehicles? (One possibility of "rma") * Fisker Karma? (Other possibility of "rma") * Custom rear spoilers and wings, camber adjustments * Tire smoke (this is not confirmed but it has been teased) Upcoming Content (Anticipated) * Racing System: allows you to create point-to-point races with other players in-game * ??????? (Secret Suprise!!!) * New Kensington residential area. * Bethany Beach "Swagdad" map * Cape Ann map * Maps from our other game developers ** UD: Monroe (release) ** UD: Currituck (revamp) ** Massachusetts UDU games in development for the coming months. * Electrified Vehicles such as Tesla's / Charging Stations * Advanced Vehicle customization (stripes returning, wheel camber, etc) ** Custom paint colors (Available for all players) * Popup headlight fixes (will allow pop-ups to be closed and opened based on headlight state) * Meshed vehicles for any remaining brick models (Lawnmower, School Buses, Golf Cart) * New trees with LOD versions that do not render the detailed textures from a distance (intended for players with weaker PCs) Upcoming Improvements + Fixes * Improvements to DOT, Transit, EMT/Fire Fighter teams * Turning radius improvements at higher and lower speeds. * Tweaking of all current vehicle stats, gearing, etc. to match real life as close as possible * Improved emergency lighting * Major improvements to vehicle data compression, decreasing loading + saving times * Overall performance optimizations Category:Update